


Q is for Qigong

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Breathe, Breathing, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Meditation, Relaxing, Revelations, Self Care, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A to Z Challenge: Lucy decides to join Flynn in his morning practice of Qigong and learns more about herself than she thought she would.





	Q is for Qigong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say this is probably a gross misinterpretation of Qigong. So, any Grand masters out there, please be kind and forgive me.

Lucy used to watch Flynn do his exercises every morning while eating breakfast. She didn’t mean to purposefully perv on the man but there was something beautiful and graceful about the way he moved. He progressed through the forms in a smooth and fluid manner.

She envied him as he looked like he mentally transported somewhere else than the rusty dank bunker. To a place of peace and tranquility where the problems of their life didn’t touch him. When he finished his practice, that sense of tranquility seemed to remain with him throughout the day. It was probably why she decided to ask him to teach her.

She had been using their missions as a ‘Gym’ and catharsis for her pain. Every Rittenhouse mission they stopped was supposed to give her peace. It used to be cathartic because it was one piece of history saved. Yes, it was never perfectly executed and that history was slightly altered but it wasn't too detrimental and it couldn’t be messed with again. Or so she had assumed.

But after saving Rufus, it had shown her that wasn’t entirely true anymore. That their fight against Rittenhouse was futile. They could stop them but there was a chance they'd just go back again and again until they got it right. The idea of forever chasing Rittenhouse left Lucy restless and impotent. The time teams' successful missions felt like hollow and temporary victories.

It was why she wanted to escape mentally. She liked the idea of what Flynn did everyday. It didn't look strenuous, it looked really easy but the reality was different.

At first, she didn’t get what he was teaching. She mimicked his movements and listened to his soothing voice as he explained it to her. Helped her with her movements. She struggled with her breathing, her limbs shook with restless energy as she wanted to move faster. But the practice was about patient, slow and purposed movements. Lucy was impatient and the idea of slowing down was hard concept to grasp. She got annoyed with herself, as she didn’t feel the tranquility that Flynn did. All she felt anxiety and her mind being everywhere at once and not wanting to stay in the moment. It upset her, but she persevered. 

And as the weeks progressed, she felt what Flynn was teaching her slowly come together. Every day, she felt her mind more present in the moment. She could acknowledge and let go of her random thoughts and concerns. She acknowledged they were there and then let them float away as she just focused in the moment. She became more focused on her practice and her breathing.

She soon felt that sense of tranquility she’d seen Flynn experience come to her. It seemed to carry through her day, she wasn’t completely relaxed 24/7 but she was more focused. When she was stressed, she didn’t feel so out of control. She was able to pull herself together faster, her mind sharper. It was all her doing; her hard work, her mental fortification and perseverance. It felt good.

Yes, Flynn had taught her and suffered through her endless questions and frustrations as she struggled. But he’d been patient and now it was something they practiced together. After awhile, Flynn didn’t talk her through the forms as she knew what she was doing. She felt the benefits of the meditative practice and enjoyed Flynn’s company.

She loved that he was so easy to be with, they could talk about nearly everything. She was just as comfortable being silent with him. Being with him, adopting some of his habits helped her. Instead of spiralling into a dark void of self-doubt and depression from how her life turned into the hell it was; she felt a conscious awareness that everything would be ok.

She wasn’t unrealistic in her goals anymore and most days she felt ok about it. She could smile more, she could enjoy the small moments of joy that life gave her.  Partly that was Flynn who gave her that, but she recognised it was mostly her. Her and her choice to take time out of her day and just focus on herself. To breathe and It felt good.


End file.
